


Snow Way Out!

by Inktastic1711



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pizza, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711
Summary: Prompt: While on a mission, Clint and Bucky end up on an impromptu sledding trip down the snowy hill/mountain to escape the bad guys. Bonus points if the sled isn't actually a sled.This is my fanart contribution to the Winterhawk Wonderland Exchange. I had a lot of fun making it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	Snow Way Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts).



"I still can't believe you ordered delivery on a stakeout!"

"And I still say that Cheesy's is the only good thing about New Jersey!"


End file.
